1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to method of making an identity card, and more particularly to a method for making a secured personal identity card and procedures for validation and obtaining secure personal information, including medical and/or DNA data, which can precisely distinguish an individual's identification and securely protect the privacy of the individual.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, an identity card is commonly used in order to identity ourselves. The identity card which contains personal information is easy to be stolen and used since the procedure of verification of the identity is simple and not secured. Usually, the identity card has a predetermined PIN as a password containing different combinations of numbers is provided for a user to identity himself or herself. The identity card contains the user's general personal data, such as his/her name, photo or blood type, that is easy to be duplicated or modified.
In order to verify the user identification, the predetermined PIN is usually used such that an input PIN is matched to the predetermined PIN preset in the identity card. However, the PIN can be stolen easily by releasing it to someone or decoded by the computer. So, someone can enter our lives without permission by using our personal information and, worse, our personal information may get changed and we may get in trouble by someone inputting any unwanted data into the identity card. In such conditions, people may lack security of the society.